


Outsider

by intohaleb



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intohaleb/pseuds/intohaleb
Summary: Aria Anderson is a 16 year old girl that falls for two people, and she doesn't reallu understand herself. She feels like an outsider when someone really close to her passes away and she has to deal with her feelings





	Outsider

Don’t underestimate me. I know more than I say, think more than I speak, notice more than you realize.

Breathe in. Breathe out. The first day back at school, I’m 16 now, I have to have so many new experiences. My family is big, and only girls. Penelope is my youngest sister, she just turned 8, yet somehow she is the wisest in our family, she has her whole future figured out. She’s kind and gentle. Riley is the second youngest, she’s 13. She’s just like one of the teenagers you’d see in a movie, although she likes acting out she’s truly sweet and funny. She has the most beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. My oldest sister Madison is 18, she’s my best friend. She’s always there for me and gives the best advice, she’s smart, beautiful and always honest. She’s the only one that got moms brown eyes, they look beautiful on her.  
I grew up in a family that has two moms, but I’ve never felt incomplete in this family. My moms, Darcy and Chanel are the kindest and most beautiful women in the world, they’ve been through so much together.  
My best friends, Maggie Miller, Talia Hastings, Veronica Davis and Aurora White are my partners in crime. We’ve all known each other since we were 3 years old and I wouldn’t be who I am without them.  
And of course me, Aria Rose Anderson. I have brown hair and blue eyes, I love singing and acting, it’s always been my dream. 

‘’Come on kiddos, you don’t want to be late for your first day.’’ My mom, Chanel said with a bright smile on her face while handing Penelope her school bag, she always looked so gentle.  
The car ride was short but I was nervous the whole time, there will be so many new faces. A soft hand touched my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Madi looking into my eyes.  
‘’You’ll be okay, bud.’’ She whispered but my mind was already somewhere else as I looked at the two people walking by, a girl and a boy my age. And that’s where it all began.  
From that day forward, I would completely change. But I didnt know that just yet.


End file.
